


Band on the Run

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 0-8-4, Col. Talbot, Coulson likes Paul, Coulson makes pasta, Empire State U, F/M, Flirting, Glasses, Humor, Hydra, Itchy sweaters, Kissing, Marvel U, Music, Professor Student Trope, Rain, Sex, Skye is a socialist, Skye likes John, Skye makes bombs, UST, Undercover, Wings, charm school, skoulsonfest24k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye go undercover at Empire State U to flush out HYDRA.  For skoulsonfest24K Day 1!  Title taken from the Wings album of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song for any curious parties: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBX2dySWGew

"So," she said, sliding the tablet over to him.

"Say hello to the newest professor of Empire State University's College of Arts and Sciences."

"Great!" he said, reaching across his desk, the excitement lighting up his eyes just a little.

He was looking forward to the opportunity to get off base for a while.

"Poli-sci, history, war and terrorism?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Communications," she said back at him, putting on a persuasive smile.

The photograph on his University i.d. had him wearing glasses.

He didn't love wearing glasses on undercover ops.

The last time they'd had to talk him into them was when he went into Cybertek with May.

"Oh," he said, raising his eyebrows, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Please," she said, snatching the tablet out of his hand and flopping down in the chair across from him, propping her boots on his desk.

"You're going to need all the help you can get."

He stared at her feet, chagrinned, then looked past them to her face.

"I can follow a curriculum, Skye," he said, frowning over at her. "Besides, I'm just there to do a little snooping, find out if Empire U is a front for HYDRA recruitment, not set the world on fire."

"Yes," she agreed, then turned the tablet towards him. "But your favorite student happens to be a Communications major."

Coulson smirked at the image of Skye's overly enthusiastic smile plastered on the student i.d.

"I thought you never went to..."

"The School of Life," Skye said, finishing his thought. "Passed with flying colors."

"Got my official lanyard right here," she said, flashing it.

"Uh huh," he replied, paused. "Question."

"Any time, D.C.," she said, as he shook his head.

She kept her attention on the screen, typing into the tablet.

"Why the glasses?"

She kept where she was at, her stare unwaivering as the tablet's light flickered against her eyes.

"To make you look professorial."

"Can't I look, I dunno... _Cool_?"

She turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. "For who?"

Coulson glared in silence, standing and walking over to fridge in his office, got out a bottled water.

"Easy there, charm school. We're teaching a communications class, not an introduction to French New Wave Cinema."

He clicked his tongue and looked down at her from where he stood, screwed the top off the bottle a little more firmly than necessary.

"Skye, if you think I'm suggesting..."

She shut the tablet off and stood up next to him nodding her head.

"Oh, yes, _I do_."

"Because, I'm _not_..."

"Trying to impress students? Nope, I'm sure it's just..."

"It's not like I'm ancient, Skye..."

"Professorial does not signify ancient," she retorted looking slightly offended. "What kind of ageist..."

"Look, it makes me feel older-er."

Skye looked a little surprised when he blurted that out and then the last bit at the end.

"What's wrong with being old-er-er?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, toying with the water bottle in his hand screwing and unscrewing the cap.

She was watching him fidget and finally he just set the bottle firmly on his desk.

"Older-er," he said. "There's a difference."

"People with glasses, I'll have you know, are regarded as more intelligent," she said, "There are studies."

" _So what?_ "

He was putting his foot down.

"I'm not wearing them."

****

He pushed the glasses back up his nose as he cleared his throat to address the students.

"Good morning everyone, as you know this is Communications, you should have the syllabus that was handed out to you when you arrived. I'm Professor Fischerer," he said, his lips catching slightly on the word.

Skye was very excited by this operation, she had to design it not only as a way to investigate the leads they had recieved on the University itself, but also to gauge public opinion in higher education about the fall of SHIELD and the dissemination of the leaked information.

He had to admit, it was pretty clever, but his sweater vest was itching and he felt, frankly, about 80.

She had called it "bookish" but he was pretty sure she had engineered him to read "dork".

All of this morning was going to be covering the parameters of the class and setting expectations, it was to be fairly boring and he was tired of itching so as he talked he began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and pushed them up past his forearms, continued pacing in front of the class.

Things would probably get more interesting as they got past the first day, he kept telling himself.

He decided to break the ice by taking some questions.

"Ask me anything," he said, smiling, friendly. He thought so, anyway.

The room got very quiet.

"How do I get an A in this class?" yelled one guy from the back of the room.

"Don't ask that," Coulson replied, pointing up to him. "That's a boring question. You're already failing."

That earned him a series of chuckles.

Hey, not too bad so far. He leaned back against the desk and picked up a handful of papers.

"Anyone?" he continued.

"Paul or John?" said a girl with glasses in the second row.

"Paul."

He saw Skye roll her eyes from among the students.

"SHIELD or HYDRA?"

It was the guy just in front of him.

The cold eyes stared back at him. Coulson took in his clothes, his haircut. Money. Privledge.

"Come again?" Coulson asked.

"SHIELD or HYDRA?" the student asked again.

"HYDRA is, historically, a Nazi organization," Coulson started. "So, I'm going with SHIELD."

"Well, it's in the syllabus. Wasn't HYDRA part of SHIELD?"

"Yes. It was."

"So, maybe HYDRA did us all a favor?" the student said continuing, obviously with a point.

"Because SHIELD was hiding a bunch of scary shit from everyone, right?"

An entitled point.

Coulson felt very itchy. And annoyed.

"Raining death from above is hardly doing anyone a favor," he answered, shaking his head.

He put the stack of papers it his hand on the desk.

"Pick one of these up when you leave or sign up for email if you want to go paperless for the rest of the semester."

She walked up watching him push them the papers around a little as the students filed out.

"That was intense," she said, coming alongside him, smiling.

"Do they think this stuff is a joke?" he asked.

"Let's find out what they think before we decide, huh?"

She swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"C'mon, Professor. I'll buy you a milkshake."

****

"Is that all we did? Keep secrets?"

"You know we did more than that. Don't let some rich kid who gets all his talking points from the mainstream media rattle you."

She rattled her styrofoam cup. Sadly, it was out of chocolate milkshake.

"You weren't a part of that," he said. "You shouldn't be so quick to claim it."

They watched the students cross the courtyard from their bench under one of the trees.

"Look, Professor," she said, smiling at him, "Think about the secrets we've kept. Some of them, I'd like to have back."

"Secrets in the wrong hands," he added, his eyebrows knotting together. He was thinking about the hard drive, about Ward, too.

"That's right. And the truth? Everyone has secrets."

"It's not having them," she said, putting her hand over his arm, comforting. "It's what we do with them."

"Maybe you should be teaching the class?" he replied, staring down at his shoes.

"I am," she said, sitting back, cocky. "You're just running it."

He stared at her for a moment, maybe too long a moment, because she'd raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, update. Any new leads?" he asked switching back into mission mode.

"There are a few recruitment organizations that have definitely been stepping up their level of interest here in the last few months."

She handed the tablet to him.

"One of them, actually, has a connection to your good friend Col. Talbot."

"Still trying to make that mustache happen," Coulson said, taking another sip of his shake. "Why Empire State, though?"

"The Asset Index. Quite a few Empire graduates that are gifteds, in case you were wondering."

"Talbot with a HYDRA connection?"

"Using the campus recruitment office? Quinn was attempting to sell CENTIPEDE to the U.S. Army when we nabbed them," she added.

"Talbot has a mad on for Bruce Banner. He might be looking for a way to restart the super soldier program."

"Can he just do that?" she asked, appalled.

Standing up he waited for her and then took her cup on instinct, throwing them both in the nearby bin.

"That's why he was at Providence, trying to snatch up our research. Who tipped him off about that?"

"I thought you said Hill..."

Coulson flashed a look at her, just momentarily.

"He used Maria to get to us."

Skye stopped, stared back at him and crossed her arms.

"You never said why Maria gave you up."

He halted, hands in his pockets, neck crained up like he was considering.

"She said...I was a liability."

He finished, looked down, started walking again.

****

Coulson spent the next two days meeting with various faculty members while Skye mingled with some of the students and their organizations.

He felt the loss of her. The space at his side always filled.

There was a time before all of this when there was no Skye.

He found himself rarely thinking of that time anymore.

Stranger still, looking across at her from a classroom, having her ask questions and participate like she didn't know exactly what he thought and felt about SHIELD and HYDRA.

When he found her out in the courtyard, she was chatting up members of the International Socialist Organization handing out pamphlets.

She jumped a little finding Coulson had snuck very much into her personal space to eavesdrop as the students gathered around her dispersed.

"Hey, there master of magnetism, _reverse polarity_."

Coulson chuckled at her, leaned over to whisper.

"We're supposed to be looking for HYDRA not recruiting for the Rising Tide."

"You just scared away the future. Nice work, Professor."

He tipped his head and they started walking across the commons.

"I think the faculty's clean," he said. "Been meeting with people all week. Definitely some strong opinions, but nothing feels like the HYDRA we know."

"Why so many gifted people coming in and out of this University?" she asked. "Maybe that's where we look?"

"I know just the place," he said, pushing past the doors into the outside.

He scanned the courtyard briefly, getting oriented.

"Dude, my mom was looking at me like I was an 0-8-4 last week!"

Skye's head shot over at the two students passing them.

"That didn't take long, did it?"

"This way," he said, starting off heading West, away from the campus.

"Where are we going?" she said, catching up to him.

"To the place where people always know what's going on."

"The underground bookstore," she said, thrilled. "I always knew you leaned that way."

He smirked at her, stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Skye, did you find me the itchiest sweater humanly possible?"

"I think you're just sensitive," Skye said, bemused at his whining.

"You did," he said, staring her down.

"You had this problem when you borrowed Fitz's too, remember?"

"This one's worse."

They crossed the street towards an old row of shops.

"You've got to be kidding," she said when he stopped in front of the record store.

"Nope," he said.

"Are we here for beer, bands and the occassional conspiracy theory?"

" _Don't be intimidated_ ," he said, feigning concern when she crossed her arms.

"We're not going to get anything serious accomplished here," she said, pulling out her cell to search for the nearest real bookstore.

****

"You want to tell me what this has to do with our mission?"

She watched him search intently through the stacks, pulling out a few pieces and shaking his head as he replaced them.

"McCartney's bass style is legendary, and ' _Band on the Run_ ' is golden," he said, pulling the record free like it belonged to him already.

"It's practically a lost Beatles album."

Skye, huffed and looked around the shop.

"This is about me rolling my eyes earlier at your 'Paul' preference," she realized, rolling her eyes again.

He raised his eyebrows and stole a glance at her.

"You're about to find out why."

She smiled at his cockiness.

"And you're just being a contrarian." She said, stubbornly. "Everyone likes John. Everyone."

"John," he said, looking over at her seriously, "Was not an optimist. Paul is the optimist."

"Dude, I so love Paul."

Coulson and Skye both looked over at the 20-something guy staring at them from beneath his beanie.

"Cool," Coulson said, looking over at him. "So, can you hook me up?"

"You a professor," he said to Coulson. "Or some new narc tactic?" he grinned looking at Skye.

"He means with the music," Skye said, her hands on her hips.

"Welcome Wagon," Coulson smiled, leaning slightly towards her, biting at his lower lip.

"Right," she said, leaning forward to shake his hand. "Hi."

"We're actually hoping you can give us the lowdown on Empire U," Coulson said.

The guy looked back and forth between them.

"You mean the secret lab under Beta House?"

"Yes," Skye said, looking slowly back at Coulson. "The lab."

Skye began typing away on the phone as they left the shop, the paper bag tucked under Coulson's arm.

"I can't believe I didn't look up campus conspiracies," she said, annoyed, scanning her phone.

"I can't believe I let him talk me into a Rod Stewart Double LP," Coulson grimaced.

Skye ignoring him and walking faster made him match pace.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Your attention was clearly on other things," he said, smiling. "Like itchy sweaters."

Skye gave him a look, catching a bit of his self-satisfied tone.

"Beta Thea Pi. Founded in 1839, built on a foundation of brotherhood, excellence, tradition and academics."

"That's any number of organizations. SHIELD shares some of those values."

"Their symbol is a dragon," she said.

"Or not."

"It also makes them rife for infiltration by HYDRA. It's exactly the kind of cover they love."

"We need to get in there," he said. "It's Friday night, there's always something going on."

"Getting hit on at a kegger wasn't what I had in mind for this mission."

"I know," he said sympathetically. "Let's go back to your dorm, strategize. I'll order a pizza."  
  
"Mr. Professor..." Skye said, feining shock.

****

"Get this. _Team HYDRA_ from your class? He's in Beta House."

They both looked up as the door opened.

Skye had a roommate.

"Hi, Becky," Skye said, overly-friendly. "We were just..."

"Don't answer that, really," Becky replied.

Coulson smiled agreeing to plead the fifth and she took one look at him sitting on her bed.

"Guess I'm staying with a friend for the weekend," she said flatly.

"Really," Skye started, "It's not what you think!" she yelled as Becky turned and left shutting the door behind her.

"No comment," he said.

Skye sighed.

"Becky is a member of the College Republicans Committee."

"So, you're besties," Coulson grinned.

"All I'm saying is your place _might've been the better choice_ ," Skye said, shaking her head at Coulson as she went back to the tablet.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," he said, not wanting to think about that too much.

"The biochem professor," Skye said. "Did you talk to him?

"Ted Sallis, yeah," Coulson said. "Not exactly a people person. Unless, you look like a biochem abstract, then, he might ask you out for coffee."

"Well, he's been doing some work in his off hours. Want to guess for who?"

"Talbot," said Coulson.

Skye looked over the data. "Not sure what I'm looking at here, where are Fitzsimmons when you need them?"

Coulson came around and sat next to her on her bed.

"Biotoxicity," Coulson said, leaning over and swiping his finger on the screen. "I recognize some of this. Early 60s, a compound called ZODIAC that was retrived by Agent Carter. It was meant to develop an immunity to poisoning."

"Maybe they're trying to continue that research?" she said, turning towards him.

Coulson found himself immediately distracted by her face so close to his.

This sort of thing would happen occassionally in his office. Often ending with him finding a reason to leave his office. 

"Or, using it for something else," Coulson said, looking back at the screen, disturbed. "I remember seeing photos of the ZODIAC drug causing horrible mutations in the test subjects."

"SHIELD tested it on people?"

Coulson nodded.

"That sounds extremely unethical," she said, standing, leaving him holding the tablet.

"It is."

"You keep reading, I'm getting ready," she said.

"Ready? It's a frat party. _Come as you are._ "

"What are we going to do with you, though?" she said, ignoring him, digging a top out of the closet.

"You're not going to follow me around like a stalker are you?"

He was thinking about the last time she went in on her own. It gave him an intensely unpleasant feeling.

"I'm definitely tailing you."

Skye grabbed the shirt and went into the bathroom, leaving a crack open.

"Now you can ditch your disguise," she said from inside.

He could tell from the tone of her voice that she was putting something on her face.

Coulson took the itchy sweater vest he'd finally managed to ignore, pulled it over his head and sighed in relief.

Undoing his sleeves, he was rolling them up when she came back out.

"Better," he said.

"Definitely," she agreed, walking towards him as he stared at her curled hair, shiny lips and the top button of her henley undone.

Suddenly he remembered the glasses and began taking them off.

Before they were off his face, she took her hands and delicately slid them the rest of the way off.

He felt himself tense as her fingers grazed his cheek and she lifted them, putting them on her face.

"There. Biochem student."

When she was done the realization she was standing in between his legs hit him, his body poised at the edge of the bed, hands hovering, not sure where to land.

Shifting her weight, her leg brushed up against his knee and he stood abruptly, eye to eye.

"Guess...we should..."

He starts and it catches.

She's not looking at his eyes, she's looking at what he'll say next.

****

Somehow, he'd managed to get them both out of that room before something happened.

But, the evening was definitely charged from then to now.

Maybe it was just the atmosphere, he thought, looking up at the sky. The rumble overhead, he could feel the pressure in the air as well.

Stupid, stupid glasses.

Talking about SHIELD and how information had changed the world overnight and what they did with that would change the world.

He had joked before they took this mission that he hadn't planned on changing the world in a week.

But, seeing some of the students' faces, the way they considered how much they were a part of it, their place in it, not just SHIELD hiding the secrets, but how they handled what they'd been given.

What could be done with it, both good and bad. The way it was used to define people as if they were just collections of information.

Skye was right. She had been right about so many things.

SHIELD didn't exist to keep secrets. They didn't have to keep all the secrets, just a few important ones.

Now he was shadowing her on a Friday night, keeping a distance as she made her way past house parties and groping college kids, hoping someone from HYDRA or the Army showed up to validate them being here.

Ever since they'd set up shop at the Playground, he'd known that he couldn't do this without her. He was overwhelmed and then there were his night escapades into the storage room, the ramifications of Project: TAHITI.

They just kept going, pushing forward. And the feeling like he was running out of time was pressing in on him.

To start SHIELD, to get it right, to say all the things he wanted to say.

He'd never felt this way about someone.

His whole adult life had been spent in SHIELD, a series of protocols and varying compartments to keep the machine running smooth. Sure, he'd seen a lot of cool stuff.

A lot of really cool stuff.

But, he'd given up a lot.

He didn't realize what he'd given up, not really. There'd been an inkling, with Audrey. Even then, he was still thinking about all the secrets he'd have to hide, take to the grave with him.

Then the grave had taken him.

"You look _way_ too serious," she said, appearing next to him as he leaned against the tree.

"Just waiting for these guys to make their move," he whispered, nodding towards Beta House.

"Know the feeling," she said, blinking up at him through the glasses.

"Skye."

"I have a present for you, Professor," she said, holding out a card key to him between her fingers.

"Skye!"

"You can thank me later," she said. "And, don't ask."

"Keg stand?"

A cluster of men who definitely stuck out like a sore thumb appeared around the corner of the house.

"They _might_ be looking for me," Skye said, eyes darting around for cover.

Coulson took the glasses off her face and put them back on his.

"Don't worry," he said, grabbing her and turning her towards the tree.

"I've got this."

Just as the men passed, he leaned in and kissed her, his arms on either side of her head, obscuring her face.

He lingered for a moment until they were gone.

"That was...very _thoughtful_ of you...Professor," she said, letting out a breath.

"Worked," he replied softly, a silly smile playing on his face.

"Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the house.

****

"We _are_ on the most wanted list," she said, shrugging, as they watched Beta House burn down.

"I've seen your mug shot. You're _very_ photogenic," she finished, smiling.

They were hiding in the crowd thronged around the disaster.

Burning down the house was not really his style, but, they weren't in a position to do much else. Skye had evacuated all the students and she'd used her phone to send the signal.

Skye had gotten very good at making bombs. If their lives were any different, that probably would worry him.

He heard the crack of the sky above and water started to come down.

Skye shrugged as they started down the sidewalk.

"Bet they aren't prepared for what they find in the basement," Skye said, thinking back to the row of bodies they'd discovered.

"That put an end to it, Skye."

"These people are sick. I'm not going to stop until every last one of them..."

"I know," he said, stopping.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes," she said.

"My place is closer," he offered.

" _Right._ "

He knew he was courting disaster, but then again, he did have his own washer and dryer.

It didn't mean anything _had_ to happen.

She followed him up the stairs as he turned the lock, as they walked into his apartment.

"You can borrow my robe," he said, motioning towards the bathroom.

He headed past her towards the bed and grabbed the duffel bag tossing it onto the comforter.

Skye disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door as he began unbuttoning the white dress shirt sticking to his body.

Losing the belt, his soaked pants and boxers fell to the floor and he tugged the sweatpants out, pulling them quicky on.

Slipping out of it he sighed and tossed it to the floor then grabbed the t-shirt over his head.

He scooped up the wet shirt and pants, turning to see Skye transfixed in the door, wrapped in the robe.

"Sorry," she said. "Probably should've announced myself."

"I'll take those," he said, yanking her wet clothes out of her hand.

Taking them he panicked internally and headed towards the stacked dryer in the closet and opened the top, throwing the clothes in.

He started the load and tossed in some detergent when he heard the audio click and the sound of the record needle.

Wings started playing in the background from drifting from the living room.

Steeling himself, he walked in, seeing Skye's bare legs propped against the coffee table, her hands working over the phone.

"What are we going to do about Sallis?" she asked, frowning.

Coulson went to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"Right now, I'm going to have a glass of wine," he said, uncorking the bottle, "And think about Ted Sallis and HYDRA _tomorrow_."

He carried the glasses over towards her and set one down in front of her.

Sitting in the chair across he leaned back and closed his eyes listening to the music.

" _Groovy_ ," she said sarcastically, sipping the wine.

"Don't make me judge you, Skye."

"This song might have just described our last three months," she laughed at the lyrics.

He liked hearing her smile in her voice.

He'd liked kissing her earlier.

"Band on the run," he said.

"We did good, _right_?"

"They'll attribute it to a lab accident," he said. "That should keep us out of sight."

"And yes," he smiled. "We did good."

"Cheers to us, then," she said, leaning forward with her glass.

Coulson clinked his against hers.  
  
"You hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

****

" _Wow_."

" _Yeah_."

"We should have some more _wow_ ," she said, leaning over and kissing him.

"Agreed," he said, letting his mouth trail over her chin and down her neck.

"You started this with that trick of yours," she said, thinking about watching him cook earlier, staring at his arms and the way the sweatpants were curving over that pert little behind of his.

He had asked her if she wanted to try the pasta, and of course, naively she's said "Sure!" all enthusiastically and then his fingers were sliding into the pan, and then they were in her mouth, and then, well, they had ended up just everywhere, hadn't they?

"Nope. When you put the Wings record on. Done."

"That turned you on?"

His hand traced circles over her naked hip, thinking back to just an hour ago when they'd basically collided and he'd pushed her against the couch and kissed her so intensely that he thought they both might run out of oxygen. He'd just lifted her up and felt her legs around him and the only thing standing between them was that robe and a pair of sweatpants. And she was just.right.there.

"Pasta was good, by the way."

" _Thanks_."

Her hand flitted against the skin of his scar, it fascinated her. This part of him that represented somehow something new.

It had taken a little coaxing to get him to take the t-shirt off, even with her straddling his lap. Some kind words about his amazing arms and wanting to see what else he was hiding under those suits.

But once that had been accomplished, he'd looked at her with such raw lust that she'd had the shivering thought he might be pretty much game for anything.

They'd had a laugh as he tried to remove the robe as quickly as possible only to find it was going to be a bit of a challenge. She had regretted tying those dumb little ties on the inside. _Who did that?_

"You told me earlier in the week that I shouldn't be so quick to claim the bad parts of SHIELD for myself."

"We're going to talk shop?"

He looked so disappointed.

He'd rather think about laughing and sliding down in between her thighs and making her laughs turn into moans and saying his first name like it meant "yes".

"I joined SHIELD...," she said, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"To be on top?" he asked politely.

"To be a _part of something_ ," she teasingly growled. "Why do I have the feeling you're a naughty man?"

He just shrugged a little.

Now that she thought about it, they'd gone from him on his knees to him sitting on the couch, and the look on his face as he'd pulled her down on top of him. She'd like to see that face again. A lot.

And.

He could afford to be a little cocky.

She sighed at the sensation of his fingers sliding from her hip down her thigh, the way he was caressing her, like he wanted to memorize every part...

"Phil!"

"I thought you wanted more 'wow'," he breathed into her ear.

"You get as good as you give?" she asked, holding onto her control instead of chasing the feeling of his hand moving under her.

His eyes lit up with curiosity.

"I'm open to suggestion."

"I never set out to claim SHIELD, good or bad," she said, sliding down the front of his chest, kissing down his stomach.

It was moving to his staccato breathing.

"What I wanted...was you," she said, looking back up to him with a small smile.

Coulson gave a happy moan.

" _Skye..._ "


End file.
